


Inspired by a dream

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Little bit of manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: What the title says! (It was a really good dream!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> What the title says! (It was a really good dream!)

As usual I woke up before Jared. He was laying on his back beside me in the bed, looking more relaxed than he had in weeks. Rolling out of the bed as quietly as I could manage I pulled on a hoodie laying on the floor, wasn't even sure if it was mine but it was big and comfy so I didn't really care. I'd borrowed his clothes before.   
I snuck out of the room to find some food, Jared needed all the rest he could get for the show tonight and I needed to eat something.   
Walking out into the kitchen I could see Shannon pouring himself a cup of coffee and asked him to pour me one as well.   
He looked at me, his eyes taking in the fact that I was, possibly, wearing his brother's hoodie, my tousled hair and bare legs.   
“Don't you have a bed to get back to?” He asked, his voice gruff with sleep and possibly something else.   
“He needs to rest.” I said walking up to him. “Besides I'm hungry.”   
“There are pancakes if you want some.” Shannon leaned against the counter as he continued watching me. “If Jared really needs rest you might want to consider spending the night in your own bed.”   
I stopped shoving pancakes onto my plate and turned to look at him.   
“If me being in bed with him helps him go to sleep I don't see a reason for me not being there.” I shrugged but kept looking at him, trying to place the emotion in his voice.   
“So all he has to do is cry and you sleep with him? Doesn't take much to convince you.”   
“And what's that supposed to mean? I haven't had sex with Jared since forever, I just spent the night in his bed.” I could see him taking in my words but I wasn't awake enough yet to determine whether he believed them. “If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous, Shannon.”   
His response was not what I had expected.   
In what seemed like the blink of an eye he'd pushed himself off the counter, grabbed my wrists and shoved me against the wall. I was surprised at his roughness and let out a whimper when I felt him push his body against mine. It didn't hurt but he was big and tall, his frame easily covered mine.   
“So what if I am?” He breathed and his face was so close to mine I struggled to remember what my last statement had been.   
He leaned his forehead against mine and heaved a sigh before loosening his grip on me to step back.   
“Maybe I am jealous of Jared.” He admitted with what looked like a blush crawling up his neck. “Maybe I want the bed you spend your night in to be mine and not his.”   
I looked at him, trying to catch my breath as I mulled over his words.  
Deep down I'd figured Shannon wanted me but he'd never made a move, he almost always did when he saw something he liked. He was very much like Jared in that way. But he'd never made a move on me so I'd let it go for what it was, attraction without need.   
“Sorry about shoving you.” He mumbled and made to leave the room when I grabbed a hold of his hand.   
“I don't mind.” I said, pulling him towards me until I was against the wall again with him against me. He looked down at me like he wasn't sure if I was serious or not so to make my intention clear I ran my free hand through his hair, grabbed a loose hold of it and moved his head down to kiss me.   
He was soft, gentle, almost unsure of what he was doing but when I ran my tongue over his lips he opened them and allowed the kiss to deepen. After that it was like his worry evaporated, he found both my wrists and ground himself into me, pushing me harder against the wall and was rewarded with a whimper in return.   
He brought my hands over my head as he continued to kiss me, gathered both wrists in one hand as the other went down to unzip my hoodie. He cupped my breast through the tanktop and I moaned when his hand began traveling down my stomach to finger the waistband of my underwear.   
Suddenly he let go of my hands and I was about to complain when I felt his hands under my ass, with a grin he hauled me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist and backed me up against the wall again.   
“What time is it? Are we gonna be late for the show?”   
Jared's voice made us freeze and we turned our heads to look at him, standing there in his pajamas, hair in all different directions, pouring himself a cup of coffee.   
“No, Jay. It's still morning.” Shannon huffed, out of breath, his fingers caressing my sides.   
“Oh.” Jared stopped pouring, looked up at us, set his mug back on the counter and sleepily walked back to his bedroom. “Then go back to what you were doing.” 

And so we did.


End file.
